Talk:ProfileTags
__TOC__ Cannot edit I can't edit MediaWiki:ProfileTags. I have admin rights, what could be wrong? – Olsku (talk) 15:11, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :It may not have been yet. — SpikeToronto 15:38, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :UPDATE: It’s fixed and working perfectly now! :) — SpikeToronto 12:06, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Links Wow! I love that the tags can also be made into links. Awesome! :) — SpikeToronto 23:30, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Tag Hyperlinks "Tags can also be made into links using wikitext-style syntax" Is this supposed to be a feature you plan to implement at a later date? I say this because it doesn't currently work. – PlasmoidThunder 15:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Adding comma Have any way to add a comma without adding another tag? Ultragustavo25 |''' Mural 00:24, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Ways to keep original tags? Should the magic word __KEEPTAGS__ be used to keep the original tags? KurwaAnticstalk 11:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Also here. Can we configure with boolean or any way to keep original tags, which is shown in the whitelist section commented out in function removeTags()? [[User:TsukiYaksha|'''TsukiYaksha]][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 01:16, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::As it happens, that has just been added to the script now :) See the documentation page on how to achieve it. :::Umm, it doesn't work currently. Is it perhaps because variable noHideTags is not declared (no "var" word at declaration)? By the way, thank you for updating the code! ^^ [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 11:23, July 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::It worked during my testing. Have you cleared your cache? As for your var question, you can declare multiple variables with a single var statement, e.g. var foo, bar; I've tried Shift+F5 to bypass cache, as well as using ?action=purge, and finally cleared cache (in test mode), but still no luck. Or did I configured it wrong (MediaWiki:Wikia.js)? And oops, I mistook the comma after "conf" as semicolon. :P [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 03:49, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :I'm a little bit baffled why it doesn't work for you when setting the property does work in the console. Can you try using the following configuration instead: window.dev = (window.dev || {}); window.dev.profileTags = { noHideTags: true }; : ::Oh, it worked! Weird since they are meant to be the same thing... I'm also confused. [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 06:23, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Profile Tags and User Tags enabled at the same time The UserTags Java Script would need to be removed in order for ProfileTags to successfully override all original tags, right? Since I recently enabled ProfileTags on my wiki, yet they caused conflicts where the original tags and the profile tags would all show up, resulting in duplicate tags. I'm getting the idea that this is because I need to remove the user tags from my wiki's common.js though I just want to be sure that this is what's causing the problem before I decide how to resolve this issue I'm having. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:24, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. They should be mutually exclusive. Rappy 04:43, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah. I thought that was the case, though I couldn't be certain without testing it for myself on another wiki. But my current choices of wikis to figure it out on without asking here were scarce, as there are only four wikis that I am currently an admin on - I used to be an admin on several others but I decided to step down from them. ::Two of those wikis I have admin rights on are large scale wikis, so naturally they wouldn't have been suitable for me to do some testing on, since other users would probably have noticed and frowned upon my testing. ::JavaScript is disabled on the third wiki I'm an admin on, although I could just send a request for JavaScript to be enabled there. And the fourth wiki is already well established with JavaScript, so I didn't want to remove the user tags JavaScript until I was sure that I wanted to remove it in favour of profile tags. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Does the MediaWiki:ProfileTags config page support comments? If so, it sounds definitely superior to UserTags. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Jan 2017 4:20 PM Pacific :Yes, the description of ProfileTags states this. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Original Authority (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Auto-Generated Tag-Specific CSS Classes Would it be possible to add such a thing without making the script unduly complex? My Wiki uses UserTags largely because the individual Tags can be styled with CSS, to produce a plethora of multicolored Tags that are each unique. Our UserTags configurations have become hideously complex as a result, & it increases load time. We are considering switching to ProfileTags, both to decrease load-times & to save Rappy needless headache, but there currently isn’t a way to style individual tags. Tag-specific CSS classes would fix that, & we could then switch to ProfileTags. Alternatively, support for inline tags within MediaWiki:ProfileTags would be an effective solution as well. I’m not very well versed when it comes to JavaScript, so I don’t know if these are possible or if they would be undesirable due to increased load times, but such a change would be welcome for me & many others I think, so I am making this suggestion. :: I have the same question. I tried to style it using my personal css on A Wiki which is currently under Majolica Event but nothing styled. I mean making the tags support our stylings like its background color and text color to be consistent with the appropriate templates I've made the past year. MarTsok 11:55, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :::All new tags have a custom class added to them, e.g. for a tag with the text foo, you have a class called tag-foo added to it. As most tags only appear once on any given page and every page has a unique class added to it, it's possible to style it on a per-page per-tag basis. Would this solve your problem? ::::Absolutely. I will start switching over to ProfileTags on several Wikis, immediately. Thanks. ProfileTags not working ProfileTags don't seem to work. I've followed everything on the page, but when I publish it, it doesn't appear. I've tried bypassing cache, but it still doesn't appear. SCP-Deadlock - "The king who lost his throne, and the one who will take it back." (talk) 14:02, November 8, 2017 (UTC) P.S. My wiki doesn't use JavaScript, so I used the CSS alternative. : Your wiki must have JavaScript enabled in order to import ProfileTags. -- Cube-shaped 14:53, November 8, 2017 (UTC)